


love on the highseas

by amuk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Class Differences, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hate to Love, Humor, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: It’d be easier to get angry at the hardass, stubborn pirate who saved her if she also weren’t so goddamn attractive.
Relationships: Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra), Perfuma & Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	love on the highseas

**Author's Note:**

> For the Waterlily Zine! I wanted to do a Pirates of the Caribbean inspired fic for these two.

“You okay?”

“…you just slap…”

“That’s not how you…”

Perfuma swam in and out of consciousness, picking up words here and there as two people talked next to her. Her maids, most likely, though she couldn’t remember hiring a maid with such a gruff voice. Maybe her mother did, in an attempt to get her out of bed on time for once. “’m up,” she mumbled, her tongue dry like the sandy beaches of her summer home.

“Oh! You’re alive!” The gruff voice got closer and before Perfuma could open her eyes, two strong arms wrapped around her. “That’s great!”

“You idiot.” The second person clicked her tongue, her voice as sharp as coral. “We already knew that much.”

Cracking her eyes open, Perfuma was greeted by a hairy chest. A very hairy chest. She snapped her eyes shut. It’s okay, this was just a dream. Or her imagination. Or her father. A very hairy version of her father. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again. The hairy chest was inches from her nose and even cross-eyed, this wasn’t her father.

“AHHHHH!” Perfuma screamed, pushing the stranger away and tumbling out of his arms onto the hard, wooden ground. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet. “Who—where—”

“Woah!” Still sitting on his butt, the strange man held his hands in front of him in a calm down motion. Now that she could see him properly, he looked older than she was, with a thick moustache on his lips. Or as her mother could call it, a caterpillar. He wore a palette of browns and whites, loose-fitting clothes that did little to hide his torso. “It’s okay, little lady.”

“Is it?” Beside him was young woman similarly dressed, though her clothes were all blue instead. She crossed her copper-brown arms and raised a brow. “This is a complete waste of time.”

They were complete strangers. And this was definitely not her bedroom. The ground below her rocked gently and Perfuma turned her head with wide eyes. All around them was a dark blue sea and she was on a boat. _A boat._ Spinning back to her captors, she noticed they had swords on their hips. She took a step back. “Did you kidnap me?”

“Kidnap?” The man stood up quickly, shaking his head. “No, no, you got us all wrong. We saved you.” When Perfuma stared blankly, he scratched his chin. “From the water? You were drowning? Does that not ring a bell?”

“Well…” Trailing off, Perfuma scrunched her face as she tried to remember. Her mother had arranged for a cruise, she remembered vaguely. It was to be a nice break from the heat of summer, with only Perfuma and her maids and a skeleton crew commanding a pleasure craft. Second day in, there’d been a storm. “I think—”

“Does she look like she has any bells to ring? With that getup?” the woman scoffed, examining her nails. “And I think I chipped a nail. Should have just let her drown.”

“What?” Perfuma glanced at her clothing, which, now that she was paying attention to it, was kinda wet and clingy. Her bright green dress, the latest fashion in her kingdom, was completely ruined. She could barely make out the embroidered flowers. “What’s wrong with this outfit?”

Before the woman could say anything, the man stepped forward. “Now, now, this isn’t the time to fight. I am the dashing Sea Hawk, handsome gentleman pirate extraordinaire. And this is my lovely captain, Mermista.”

Mermista turned to him, disgusted. “Do you have to introduce yourself like that? Every time? No wonder we’re never taken seriously.”

“Huh?” Sea Hawk stumbled back, shock on his face. He slowly turned to Perfuma. “Did you like my intro?”

“I…” He was looking at her with puppy eyes and Perfuma had never been good with pleading. Rubbing her wrist, she smiled awkwardly. “It’s…interesting.”

“The words you use when you have nothing nice to say,” Mermista drawled. Hand on her hip, she gave him a pointed look. “I don’t know why I keep you.”

“Love,” Sea Hawk declared dramatically, his curled hand raised in front of him.

“Yeah, no.” With a strangled cry, Sea Hawk crumpled to his knees. Ignoring the mess, Mermista rolled her eyes and turned to Perfuma. “We should toss her overboard.”

“What?” Perfuma gaped. There was no way anyone could be that heartless, to save someone and then leave them to die. “You can’t do that!”

Raising a brow, Mermista cocked her head. “I can—”

“We cannot leave a young lady in distress!” Furiously shaking his head, Sea Hawk rose once more, forgetting his previous defeat. He wrapped an arm around Mermista’s shoulders and smiled winningly. “We shall save her.”

“What?” Mermista recoiled, but try as she might, she couldn’t pry his hands off her shoulder. Finally giving up, she sighed. “Fine.” She glared at Perfuma, poison in her voice. “But you’re working. We’re not a charity.”

“That’s—work?” Perfuma blinked, her smile strained. “I haven’t really—my maids usually…”

“Maids?” Mermista snorted derisively. “Well, _Princess_ , I guess you’ll learn it now.”

-x-

“Urp.” Perfuma covered her mouth as she ran to the side of the boat. She had already vomited three times this morning, what was there even left to hurl? Maybe her body was just going to toss out her stomach for good measure.

“Again?” Behind her, she could hear a solid thud as something hit the ground, followed by the sound of footsteps. Soon after, Sea Hawk was by her side, a heavy hand was on her back, gently rubbing. “Do you even have any food in there?”

“My thoughts exactly.” Perfuma bit out, clenching her teeth as she tried to fight down the nausea. It was completely unfair how unfazed Hawkeye looked. “How long does it take to get used to this?”

“Well, uh…” Sea Hawk rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I’ve never been seasick. Neither has Mermista. Um. Hmm. Maybe a few days?”

“A few days?” It was a mistake to yell, she could feel it rushing up her throat. Quickly, she leaned over the rails.

“Woah.” Reacting just as fast, he pulled back her hair. “The sea is a tough mistress, and you...urp.” Sea Hawk covered his mouth, turning away. “You just…” He swallowed hard and scrambled away from the rails. “I’ll wait till your done. Second-hand vomit. Oh god.”

“Weakling.” Perfuma didn’t have to look to know Mermista was rolling her eyes again. It was all the woman ever did—how those eyes hadn’t rolled right out of her skull, she wasn’t sure. “And you, you’re supposed to be cleaning, not making a mess.”

“Sorry.” Finally done, Perfuma slumped down against the rails. Suddenly she understood why people kissed the ground after getting off a ship. She’d never go on a boat again. Ever.

“Whatever.” Mermista picked up the abandoned mop and held it out to Sea Hawk. “Take over. I need this deck swabbed yesterday.”

“Of course!” Sea Hawk patted Perfuma one last time on the back before grabbing the mop. “You’ll see your reflection when I’m done!”

“It’s _wood_ ,” Mermista muttered, but Sea Hawk was already charging down the deck, humming brightly. Turning back to Perfuma, she dangled a small, glass bottle. “Here.”

“What?” Blinking in confusion, Perfuma stared at the brown bottle. Inside, she could make out the vague shapes of pills. “These are?”

“It’ll settle your stomach.” Impatiently, she grabbed Perfuma’s hand and curled her fingers around the bottle. “Take one and get some rest.”

Perfuma’s eyes widened and she turned to Mermista in surprise. “For me?”

Mermista curled a tendril of her hair around her finger. “Yeah, can’t have you—”

“Thanks!” Overcome, Perfuma engulfed her in her arms, hugging her tightly. For a moment, she forgot all about her upset stomach. “This is…thank you so much!”

“Huh?” Mermista stiffened, but she didn’t pull away. “Uh…yeah. No problem.”

-x-

“Like this?” Perfuma asked hesitantly, pushing the mop across the deck, from the aft to the port. Or was it port to aft? Despite the list of terms Sea Hawk and Mermista barraged her with, she hadn’t fully memorized them.

“Kinda.” Sea Hawk gave a troubled smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “You really are a rich girl, huh?”

“Yes.” With a sigh, she leaned against the mop. Honestly, it had all seemed so simple. Push a mop across a deck. She’d seen her maids do it a thousand times. “What did I forget now?”

“Put a little more pressure on it.” Gently taking the mop out of her hands, he demonstrated. “Like so. And then put the mop back in, rinse and squeeze.”

“Right.” Perfuma watched him with wide, unblinking eyes, trying to commit it all to memory. Between dishwashing and cleaning and cooking (at least, until Mermista determined it was a waste of ingredients), she wished she had a notebook or something to write this all down.

“Then you—”

Mermista appeared at his side, grabbing the mop from his hands. “Would you stop doing her work for her? I’m not paying you to clean.” She shot him a withering glare. “Get back to the bridge before we lose yet another ship.”

“Yet another?” Perfuma repeated, bemused. That didn’t sound good. And she was relying on them to get her home too. “How many ships have you lost?”

“ _The Dragon’s Daughter_ 1 to 5,” Sea Hawk began, his voice grave. A hand clawed at his chest. “Their tales are a tragic one.”

“Which we will not repeat because I’m also not paying you for that.” Mermista pushed the mop handle into Perfuma’s hand. “Now get to work. I’m tired of redoing it.”

“I’ve been getting better!” Perfuma grumbled, half a mind to toss the mop back at Mermista. Instead, she aggressively pushed it. “I don’t break any dishes anymore and—wait, what do you mean redoing it?” Perfuma paused, realizing the implication behind those words.

So when her half-clean dishes came out gleaming and her sopping deck dried quickly, it hadn’t been a coincidence. “I thought Seahawk…”

Mermista coloured slightly. “Yeah, well, I’m the captain. I have to make sure the job’s done.”

Well, Perfuma kind of expected that response—despite how she acted, Mermista was pretty responsible.

She just didn’t think Mermista wouldn’t insult her or complain to her about it.

-x-

The cool night air hit Perfuma as she headed topside, leaving the berths behind. Topside, berth, words she never even knew existed before now. Yet after several weeks at sea, she now could identify each part of the ship with its correct nautical name. Even the gentle rocking of the boat, the waves lapping at the side of the ship, no longer fazed her and perhaps she had finally gained her sea legs after all.

“Why’re you awake?”

Perfuma tried not to frown as she heard a familiar, caustic voice above her. Of course, Mermista was on duty. Looking up, she squinted in the darkness, barely able to see the faint shape of Mermista as she sat on the crow’s nest. On a moonless night, she couldn’t make her out from the stars. “Just needed some fresh air.”

For once, there were no sharp jabs, no insulting one-liners. Just silence. Perfuma stared up curiously, not expecting this at all. The wooden boards creaked and groaned as she shuffled backwards, trying to get a better look at her captain.

“Feeling seasick?” Mermista finally asked, and though Perfuma couldn’t point her finger at it, there was something softer about her tone.

“No.” She rubbed her arms, warding off the chill.

“That’s good.”

Perfuma squinted, wishing there was a lamp up there or the sun would just rise or anything, really, so she could see Mermista’s expression right then. “Can I come up?”

She covered her mouth immediately, but it was too late, the question was out there. It lingered in the air for a long beat before Mermista quietly answered, “Sure.”

Before either of them could change their mind, Perfuma hoisted herself up the rigging. Her hands were tougher than they used to be, stronger, and where before this would have been an impossible feat, Perfuma found she could easily scale the ropes and beams that led to the crow’s nest. That led to Mermista, who had shuffled to the side, leaving an empty spot next to her for Perfuma to sit. “Not afraid of heights?”

“Not anymore.” Gingerly, Perfuma sat down, keeping a small distance between them. Suddenly, she felt shy, their proximity too close. She rested her hand beside her, curling it into the wooden planks. “I can’t really see the ground anyways, in the dark.”

Mermista chuckled roughly. “True. Maybe I should force you up here in the morning.”

“Do it,” Perfuma dared, feeling a little braver now. “I’ll climb.”

“I bet you would, Princess.”

It was strange. She used to bristle at that old insult. Used to clench her teeth and swear under her breath a thousand revenges. But that was Mermista’s game, her barbs and thorns half there for show, and now Perfuma could make out the smile in her voice, the blunted edge of her words. Just as she’d gotten used to the sea salt air that permeated in everything, the constant sway of the ship at even the calmest waters.

In the darkness, if she reached out, if she grabbed Mermista’s hands, she wondered what she’d say.

-x-

“Huh.” Mermista stared down at the deck, cocking her head. After a few seconds, she scanned the entire deck, still looking surprised.

Holding the mop tight in her hands, Perfuma swallowed. The wood gleamed in the sun, still slightly slick from the mopping Perfuma done. Even the stray ropes were all neatly coiled. Nothing was left for chance and for once, Perfuma was certain she’d done it all properly. Probably. Hopefully. “Is that a good ‘huh’ or a bad one?”

“Well, you did your job, so good.” Mermista looked down again, tapping her foot against the floor. It was hard to see her expression as her hair curled around her face. “I mean, you should have done this from the start, but whatever.”

“Can’t you just compliment someone directly?” Perfuma rolled her eyes. She couldn’t resist smiling though—it had taken weeks, but she’d finally gotten Mermista’s approval.

Mermista crossed her arms, raising a brow. Incredulous, she asked, “Are you talking back to me?”

“Maybe.” Perfuma grinned brightly, leaning against the mop. She sent a challenging look back. “Is that a problem?”

Mermista fell silent, just staring at her. For a long moment, Perfuma feared she had said the wrong thing, had crossed a line too far. Maybe she’d misread the mood last night or even the one right now. Her mind ran in circles, replaying each word exchanged, and oh god, she must have said something wrong. Something—

“Not really.” Mermista turned around, heading toward the steering wheel. She glanced over her shoulder, her lips curled into smirk. “I like problems.”

Perfuma could feel her jaw drop as Mermista continued without another word. Her cheeks burned a dark red and oh dear.

Oh dear.

She might be falling for a pirate.

Her mother was going to kill her.


End file.
